


body swap

by girlsofletters



Category: Avengers, Hawkeye - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Quicksilver - Fandom, aou - Fandom, silverhawk - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, M/M, the destiel of marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsofletters/pseuds/girlsofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has another trick up his sleeves and the other avengers love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	body swap

**Author's Note:**

> If this one is good then I'll write another body swap one, I have a couple different ideas.

Thor was pretty pissed when he found out Loki was alive after everyone thought he was dead. Again. But his dad was still alive and the worst that went through Thor’s head was wrong. Once him and Loki were back on normal terms things got a lot, A LOT, better. Loki was nicer and more understanding and apologized to all of the Avengers for everything that happened. It took a while, and letting Barton shoot some apples off of Loki’s head, but Clint mostly came around. Loki even apologized to Coulson (although the Avengers don’t know this.) So now Loki lives at the Avengers’ headquarters and helps out. He has to clean the place and the work out room and do the dishes and SHIELD let him stay there. The only downside to the trickster being there, was that he was a trickster.

Every now and then Loki would come up with some hilarious trick to play on some of the Avengers. Those who weren’t affected by it would find the joke hilarious so Loki didn’t get into too much trouble. His next trick came to him when he was eating with part of the team.

“Am I the only one who thinks Clint and Pietro hate each other?” asked Cap. This was, of course, followed by stifled laughs from everyone in the room.

“You’re the only one who thinks that Cap,” said Tony, patting him on the back and walking out of the room.

“What do you mean?” asked Cap again. He knows he’s old but it’s obvious. They avoid each other most of the time and when they are together they only talk in short sentences and one word answers.

“Think about it Cap,” said Nat giving him a ‘you-know?’ look.  
   
“I am!” said Cap. He was so confused.

“It’s the opposite,” said Sam, “they like each other.”

“What?”

“Think about it,” said Nat again.

“Oh shit,” said Cap.

“Language,” said Banner, walking into the room as Cap gave him a ‘shut-the-fudge-up’ look.

“The problem is, they’re too focused on the other person to realize they like each other,” said Sam.

Throughout this conversation Loki was sitting at the side listening, and now smiling.

“I know that look Loki,” said Nat, “what are you thinking?”

“Oh you are all going to love me,” he said smiling mischievously. “Let’s just say I’ve got another trick up my sleeve.” With that, Loki left the room leaving everyone else curious and slightly excited.

\------------------------------

Later that day Loki walked into the gym with a stack of freshly clean towels and a pitcher of ice-water to find Pietro running laps and Clint shooting his arrows. Typical. Loki set down the towels and water as the two Avengers walked over to cool off.

“Water anyone?” asked Loki. As the two took their water and towel Loki put his plan into motion using his, well let’s say his special skill set.

“I think I’m gonna go take a nap,” said Clint.

“Workout too much for you old man?” said Pietro in that Eastern European accent Clint loves so much.

“Shut up.”

“I might go sit down too. I ran a lot and I am a bit tired. Thank you Loki.”

“Goodnight,” he said with a smile, and the two passed out as soon as they got to their rooms.

\----------------------------------------

Clint woke up the next morning and got his coffee. On his way to the kitchen he ran into the wall 3 times.

“What the-?” he muttered as he flew into Wanda.

“Pietro, are you okay?” she said. “You haven’t been like this since... you know. You should go take a run.”

“What?” asked Clint, totally confused. “Pietro-” his voice was not his, and neither was his accent. He looked down to see a blue shirt, pajama pants, and pale white hands along with white hair. Suddenly fully awake he ran, very fast to his surprise, to the kitchen and looked at himself in the mirror. “Holy shit,” he whispered looking at his, well Pietro’s, face.

“What is it?” Wanda said, worried about her brother.

At the same time Pietro woke up and went to go for a run in the gym. Although he didn’t feel like running. Weird. When he got to the gym he turned on the music and decided to lift some weights as a warm up. After a few moments he realized the music hadn’t started. He went back to try and get it to work but the iPod said it was working. He coughed into his hand, his really tan hand, but couldn’t hear it. He started making noises to see what was happening, but couldn’t hear himself. Now he’s panicking.

“Wanda!” he screamed, although he didn’t hear how loud he was. Wanda rushed into the gym a few moments later.

“Clint?” she said confused, “what is it?”

“What?” he said. A few moments later a blue blur ran past him and crashed into a table. “What the hell.” He saw Pietro, yes Pietro, get up from the table and look at him.

“What the fuck?” said Clint, well Pietro, well... Clint in Pietro’s body.

Wanda looked at Pietro’s body and said, “C-clint?”

“Yup.” he said.

“Can I, I hate to ask but, can I look into your mind?” asked Wanda. She hated to even think it but she needed to know what was happening.

“Go ahead,” said Clint. He hated it when people looked in his head, but Wanda is like his family and he trusts her.

“Clint,” she said. Then she looked at Clint’s body and focused on his head. “Pietro.”

“So did we switch bodies or something?” asked Clint. He couldn’t get over how hot his accent was.

“It seems so,” mumbled Wanda, still astonished.

“What is happening?” screamed Pietro. He was looking at the weird and obvious, yet hot, veins on his tan and muscular arms. “I can’t hear anything.”

“Oh,” said Clint looking from him to Wanda.

“What is he talking about?” asked Wanda, scared.

“I never told you guys. I didn’t think I needed to,” said Clint.

“Told us what?”

“I’m deaf.”

“How-?”

“Tony gave me implants that help. I guess when we swapped bodies they might have short-circuited. I’ll talk to Tony and see if he can fix it.”

“How did you two swap bodies anyway?”

“I don’t know, but I want to.” Clint walked to a drawer in the gym and pulled out a paper and pen and wrote.

We swapped bodies. I’m deaf so you can’t hear. We’ll figure this out and switch us back. I can talk to Tony and get him to fix the implants in my ears.

“You... are deaf?” asked Pietro softly, looking sad.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been like this for a while, I can hear thanks to Stark. I’m fine, really,” said Clint. He hated that Pietro looked so sad and wrote down what he said on the legal pad.

“You should run,” Pietro said. “If you don’t the energy builds up and it hurts. I can watch you to make sure you’re okay.”

“Thanks Pietro,” said Clint, slowly. Pietro turned around to go to the radio and plugged in Clint’s phone and played the songs he new Clint loved as loud as the speakers would go. He looked at Clint and sang along with the video, singing the lyrics he knew thanks to Clint’s singing.

It happened in a blink, it happened in a flash, it happened in the time it took to look back.

Pietro couldn’t hear Clint, but he knew he was singing too. When he stopped running he saw him smiling and laughing.

“Thank you,” he said to Pietro, smiling and pulling him in for a tight hug.

“Of course,” said Pietro, looking into his eyes. “You would undoubtedly to the same for me. Am I shouting?”

“No, you’re perfect,” Clint smiled back. “Just talk normally.” They spent the next couple hours in Clint’s room getting acquainted to their new bodies. Clint taught Pietro some simple sign language, guiding his hands with his own and laughing at the obscenities Pietro accidentally made. Pietro helped Clint get control of the bursts of running when Clint said his entire body had been hurting. Then they talked, getting to know each other through texts and Clint slowly mouthing his words. They grew closer and learned each others secrets. Clint listened to Pietro talk about his days at HYDRA and how important Wanda is to him. Clint told Pietro about what he did when he was under Loki’s control and who he killed.

“I almost got Nat killed,” he texted.

“That wasn’t your fault,” texted Pietro, trying to comfort him. “You couldn’t have fought the mind-stone, you see how powerful it is with Vision.”

“Yeah I know, but sometimes it just sucks ya know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Can I ask you something Pietro?”   
“You just did. Yes alright, go ahead.”

“Why did you save me, in Sokovia?”

“I lived-”

“But you couldn’t have known that, so why?”

“Because, you matter.”

“And you don’t?”

“Not in the same way.”

“Wanda needs you, you’re just a kid Pietro.” Clint was almost to tears. God, why did this kid not care about himself enough. “You have a whole life ahead of you. You save people.”

“I saved a kid... and a superhero. I know I can save more now, but I saved enough then.”

“But-”

“You’re a father Clint. You have three kids who love and need you. You have an ex-wife who still cares about you, and a team that you hold together.”

“You saved me ‘cause of my kids?”

“More than anything yes.”

“Well, thank you. But you matter too okay, don’t forget it.”

“I’ll try not to,” Pietro was back to smirking.

Clint told Pietro a little about his time in the circus, with the promise that he’d shoot both his kneecaps in if he told anyone. He told him how he’d steal food for his family, how he ran away and of a friend named Kate, although that’s all he said about her. Pietro told Clint how he would steal for Wanda, and sneak them into movies. Once, Pietro snuck into a five star hotel and got them pillows and steak, they slept like royalty for a month before the orphanage found the pillows and took them away. They talked about the past and speculated about the future until late at night when they new everyone else had probably finished dinner and were all sitting and talking. They ate from Clint’s stash of candy and drank his whisky. At around 1am they decided Clint should run a little so he ran and got some Pizza for them before Pietro left to go to bed.

As soon as Pietro got back to his room he looked in the mirror and sighed.

“That was fucking agony.” God, why was Clint so cute and hot at the same time? They had soul-bonding moments that made Pietro squeal and giggle just thinking about it. And damn was Clint hot. Sure he couldn’t hear or see him, his body him, for the past day, but he saw Clint for who he truly is. He got to know him, and that made Pietro so giddy and ecstatic. He took off his clothes to change, out of habit and holy shit. Whatever he was staring at was huge. Hot. Damn. Pietro looked into the mirror to see Clint, the hottest archer ever, staring back at him with the lust blown eyes Pietro had wanted to see for so long, and they were staring at him! And that ass! Damn that ass was fine. as. hell.

“I feel like it would be rude not to,” Pietro said to no one in particular. He sat in his chair looking straight into Clint’s eyes in the mirror and grabbed his cock. He had never felt this dick before and holy crap did it feel good. He made the faces he’d wanted to see Clint make and thrusted his hand up and down his, well Clint’s, long hard shaft. God he was so wet.

\---------------------------------

The next morning he got up and holy crap was his cock hurting. Old man can’t hold his own I guess? Pietro thought to himself happily. He put Clint’s clothes back on in the hopes of Clint never finding out what had happened in his chair and hand, and went to get some coffee. In the kitchen he saw Clint, in his body, and found that he had already made his coffee for him. The rest of the team slowly walked in to find the two signing and slowly talking over coffee and bagels.

“So now everyone knows?” asked Tony.

“Knows what?” said Clint, although Tony thought it was Pietro. Pietro, in Clint’s body, still hadn’t noticed everyone was in the room. “Um yeah, the ear piece isn’t working though.”

“And what else?” said Wanda, waiting for them to tell everyone.

“Right,” Clint didn’t know how to do this. He tapped Pietro and motioned to the group giving him a we-should-tell-them look.

“Right,” said Pietro who then looked at the group. Everyone looked at them, hoping they would come out and say they were dating or something.

“Umm,” said Pietro in Clint’s body.

“We somehow switched bodies,” said Clint.

“We kind of switched bodies,” said Pietro, who hadn’t heard Clint.

“Holy shit,” said Nat, suddenly understanding everything and smiling, “that clever bastard.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Clint, “do you know who switched us?”

“Holy shit!” said Sam, now too understanding it.

“No one can get mad,” said Cap, who figured it out.

“Fuck,” said Clint. “It was Loki wasn’t it?”

“I apologize, slightly,” said Loki, walking in with his hands up in a surrender position and smiling.

“It was you!” said Pietro, who had been unsuccessfully trying to follow along. Clint pulled out his phone and texted Pietro what had just happened. God was he thoughtful, and hot, he was fucking perfect and Pietro wanted to jump him right there.

“How long was this gonna last?” asked Clint, live texting the conversation to Pietro like it was twitter. He was a little pissed but loved the time he got to spend with Pietro so wasn’t sure how angry he really was. The worst thing was knowing Pietro was temporarily deaf.

“Only for three days, maybe four or five if I thought it was funny enough,” answered Loki.

“Well switch us back!” shouted Clint.

“Did you really hate it that much? It seemed like you got along,” said Loki. “You two never get along and I thought it would be an interesting team building exercise.” Okay, so Loki might have been bending the truth a bit.

“We got along just fine,” said Clint calming down a bit.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“He’s deaf and can’t hear,” said Clint, he had stopped texting but Pietro saw Loki say “I’m so sorry I forgot,” and gave Wanda a look forcing her to text him what Clint had said.

“Clint,” said Pietro softly, standing up. “It’s okay, it’s been interesting.”

“But-” said Clint. He really had no idea what to say. He really didn’t want any of this to end but wanted Pietro to be able to hear. Pietro was clearly thinking the same thing because he softly mouthed we can continue our talks later, knowing that Clint could lip read.

“It’s alright,” said Loki who could tell his mission had been accomplished. “I’ll switch you back.”

In a blink the two were back in there bodies and Pietro could hear and Clint would soon-

SHIT! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

Well okay then. His cock hurt like a bitch. He did everything he could to hide the pain he was in but kept staring at Pietro who was also looking at him similarly. Holy crap were Pietro’s underwear wet as crap. Well then, he clearly wasn’t the only one turned on last night, and right now. They both looked away, trying desperately to stop their cocks from hardening.

“Tony,” said Clint. “How soon can you fix my implants?”

“Maybe twenty minutes to replace them. I just finished making a better pair I’ve been wanting you to test out anyway and I have a couple spares just in case so-”

“Perfect,” Clint needed this done ASAP. “Let’s go.” Tony was done in ten minutes and right after he walked into Pietro’s room ready for some real talk.

“My dick hurts,” said Clint blatantly.

“What?” said Pietro, who laying on his bed listening to his music and clearly caught off guard.

“My dick hurts,” Clint repeated.

“That sucks for you old man,” said Pietro with a smirk.

“What did you do? How? Why?”

“I’m not the only one.”

“Yeah, but your dick doesn’t hurt.”

“Want some payback?” Pietro was smiling, and oh was Clint ready. He locked the door behind him moved towards Pietro while taking of his shirt and kneeling against the bed. Pietro put one leg on either side of Clint and un zipped his pants. He took Clint’s brown hair in his hand trying to direct him but Clint pinned his hands to the side with his.

“Oh no. This is all me,” said Clint slyly. “You had your fun last night, now it’s my turn.”

“SHIT!” screamed Pietro, Clint was working fast. “Oh fuuhuck. You are really oh crap good at uunghh deep throating.”

“Stop,” said Clint quickly puling out and going back in, “talking.”

And the rest, as they say, was history.


End file.
